


Do You Miss Me?

by Nitrous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrous/pseuds/Nitrous
Summary: Catra writes a late night letter to Adora.(Vent.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Do You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent I wrote. Don't worry. This is not "the note". I'm just so sick of everything.
> 
> (TW: mentions of sui*ide and trauma)

_"When you're away, do you think of me?"_

_"Do you miss me? Remember that I look forward to seeing you?"_

_"Do you know im running out of ways to escape from this place?"_

_"You're keeping me here."_

_"I want to stay with you..."_

_"But it's hard."_

_"It hard when no one understands. When they haven't been in your shoes."_

_"When they haven't cried themselves to sleep at night just because they're missing someone so much..."_

_"I'm alone."_

_"You tell me you understand. You tell me you're always here for me. You tell me stay you'll with me forever. You tell me you love me."_

_"But I could never figure out why."_

_"Why you would love someone as useless as me? Someone as hideous as me? Someone who lies everyday, when they say they're fine? How could you love a liar?"_

_"How could you love someone who can barely show you their true feelings?"_

_"I_ _lie to you everyday."_

_"I know you see me so happy when I'm near you. But when you leave... I'm not happy."_

_"I've lied to myself for so long that when I'm alone, I just cry."_

_"You make my days better."_

_"But it's only a matter of time before you leave, because nothing good lasts forever, right?"_

_"I know you worry for me."_

_"I don't want you to."_

_"It only makes me feel worse. I don't want to cause you pain when I leave from here. I hope I fade into nothing."_

_"Because that's all I am."_

_"Nothing."_

_"You make it worth living sometimes, y'know?"_

_"Having a way out keeps me sane, just for a little longer."_

_"I wish it could last forever. But it won't. I can't have what I want, not for long."_

_"I wonder why I still choose to keep living sometimes."_

_"There's nothing for me. I could never see a good future for myself. I don't think there will be a future for me."_

_"I don't deserve one."_

_"It's pathetic, really."_

_"Letting your life fall apart over the past while everyone else moves on."_

_"But I can't."_

_"I can't move on."_

_"I_ _try, I really do."_

 _"But it all just replays in my mind constantly. It do_ _esn't help that the same events happen again and again."_

_"People have told me I should get therapy, but there's people who need it more than I do."_

_"I make jokes about messed up things that have happened to me or that I think of and people laugh along."_

_"I want them to."_

_"That's the whole point."_

_"But they never understood the real meaning behind those jokes. They didn't end up like me. They didn't end up messed up in the head like me."_

_"I'm crazy.:_

_"You can tell just by the jokes I make."_

_"Weird how you know a crazy person, right? Hah."_

_"You know the more I think about it, the more I realize it's true. I need help."_

_"But who do I go to?"_

_"No one cares."_

_"I want to believe it when you say you care. I want to lay in your arms and cry while you hold me."_

_"I just want someone to care about me. Someone who will put up with me."_

_"It sucks being all alone."_

_"Like right now, I'm writing this to you, late at night... all alone."_

_"Why? I don't know."_

_"You won't see this."_

_"Or maybe you will."_

_"Who knows? I sure don't."_

_"I don't know how to feel anymore."_

_"I've cried my feelings out for the night. So I guess this is goodbye, hopefully until I see you again.:_

_"Goodnight..."_

_**"I love you.** "_

- _Catra_


End file.
